<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tryna smoke by trxshyghoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959015">tryna smoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxshyghoul/pseuds/trxshyghoul'>trxshyghoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, College, DNF, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weed, dreamdoesweed, dreamnotfound, i dont know how tagging works, karlnap, weednap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxshyghoul/pseuds/trxshyghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you even do that stuff anyway?" George asks after watching Dream do a smoke trick. </p>
<p>"Why? You tryna smoke with me?" Dream asks in return, chuckling after. </p>
<p>College AU; George wasn't prepared for the fact one of his best friends had been a weed dealer, and the other a frequent user, when he moved into an apartment with the both of them for college. He also wasn't prepared for falling for the blonde haired, green eyed, best friend either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. If I could fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourspaz/pseuds/Colourspaz">Colourspaz</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>may have taken dreamdoesweed and weednap too seriously<br/>wanted to make my own weed fic cause i may or may not be a user um,<br/>dont do drugs kids (or at least be safe)</p>
<p>this story is inspired by colourspaz's karlnap fanfic, "Somehow, you're there." give it a read if you haven't already :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hustle and bustle of airport staff and fellow boarding members was the sound that filled the gate, as well as the occasional announcement on the intercom system. George was at his gate, glued to his phone, texting his best friends, Dream and Sapnap. He was nervous, he had rarely been on planes before and he didn't exactly like the idea of being stuck on a huge metal box, that randomly shakes, in the sky. George was nervously texting as the minutes grew closer to his boarding time. He receives a text from the green man himself. </p><p><strong>Dre: </strong>George, you'll be fine, the likelihood of a plane crash is so low stop thinking about it</p><p>George scoffed, typing his response and sending it immediately. </p><p><strong>Gog: </strong>i wasn't even thinking about the plane crashing idiot, now i'm even more nervous</p><p>Dream's response was instantaneous. </p><p><strong>Dre: </strong>Oh, oops :|</p><p>George let out a chuckle and went to type out another response, but was interrupted by an announcement on the intercom. </p><p>"Gate 25 is ready for boarding."</p><p>The brunette let out a groan and sent his last text message to his friends. </p><p><strong>Gog: </strong>well, i'm boarding now, i'll see you two idiots in america i guess. </p><p>George places his phone into his back pocket, grabs his carry-on bag, and walks towards the line to board his plane. </p><p>Meanwhile, 4207 miles away, a certain blonde man was unpacking his things to settle down in his new apartment, one he'd be sharing with his two closest friends. Dream was nervous, but also excited. He'd been daydreaming about the day that he, Sapnap, and George would live together and now it's happening. He smiled at the thought and continued to unpack until he received a text message. It was from Sapnap. </p><p><strong>Sap: </strong>oh dreaaaammmm~ im downstairs, let me in </p><p>Dream let out a chuckle, typed out an "okay" in response, and sent it. He slipped on a pair of Nike slides, grabbed his keys, and sped-walk down the stairs to let Sapnap in. Once he made it downstairs, he saw Sapnap on the other side of the door rapidly waving his arms. Dream let out another chuckle and went to open the door to let him in. </p><p>"Dreaaaaam, oh my god, that plane ride was ass," Sapnap said, which Dream chuckled to in response. </p><p>"Nice to see you too, Sapnap," He replied. Dream took one of Sapnap's suitcases and the friends walked back to their new shared apartment, taking the elevator instead of the stairs.</p><p>Once both men had entered, Dream locked the door behind him and moved Sapnap's suitcase into his new bedroom. The apartment conveniently had three rooms, two were an actual bedroom while the other was supposed to be an office space. With the three of them living there, the office space was turned into a bedroom, so that each friend could have a place to sleep. The only issue was the bathroom, being there was only one to share. It was a good enough size, but it definitely will lead to possible problems while living together.  </p><p>"Oh, it looks even better in real life, good choice Dre," Sapnap stated. Dream let out a giggle and a "thanks" in response. He then decided to go back into his room to finish unpacking, while Sapnap starts to do the same. After an hour or two, the friends had almost finished unpacking and decided to chill in the living room. Dream was on his phone, wasting time on Twitter and replying to any mentions when he heard Sapnap say,</p><p>"You know, after all that unpacking, I'm in the mood to relax. You know what I mean."</p><p>Dream chuckles at what Sapnap had implied and threw his phone next to him on the new couch. </p><p>"I know exactly what you mean." </p><p>The blonde man got up from his seat on the couch to grab a backpack he left in his bedroom. Once he re-entered the living room Dream sat back in his spot on the couch. While unzipping the front pocket of his backpack, he asks, </p><p>"You have a lighter on you, right?"</p><p>Sapnap scoffs, digs in his pocket, and pulls out a black lighter with a pixel-drawn flame printed on the side of it. </p><p>"Always."</p><p>Dream chuckles and takes out the contents of his backpack. Rolling paper, a grinder, and, of course, the weed, which was in a small little ziplock bag. Dream grabs the baggie of weed and the grinder and hands them to Sapnap.</p><p>"Here, you grind some of the weed and I'll roll." </p><p>Sapnap hums in agreement and gets to work on grinding down some of the weed, taking half of the chunk and placing it into the grinder. As he does that, Dream checks the time on his phone. </p><p>12:30 PM</p><p>George had boarded his plane 30 minutes prior, meaning he should be off the ground and heading towards his two friends in Florida. Dream and Sapnap have plenty of time to spare, nine hours to be exact until they would meet him at the airport. Perfect time for a smoke break in between. Dream smiles at the thought of finally seeing George for the first time, the British boy still had no clue as to what the Floridian looked like. The thought of them finally meeting in the crowded airport gave Dream butterflies. Seeing him in person, talking to him, <em>feeling</em> him. </p><p>
  <em>Wait, what?</em>
</p><p>"DREAM!" Sapnap exclaimed, forcing Dream out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Hm? What? Sorry I got uh- I zoned out." </p><p>Sapnap let out a small chuckle then said,</p><p>"I'm done grinding the weed down, your turn to roll." </p><p>He handed the grinder back to Dream, who took it and immediately got to work to forget about what he was just thinking. </p><p>
  <em>Feeling him, feeling as in hugs...yeah that's all. </em>
</p><p>Once he licked the rolling paper, he rolled up the joint and twisted the end.</p><p>"All done." </p><p>"Cool, can I light it?" Sapnap asks. </p><p>"You are the one with the lighter, so, knock yourself out." Dream says in response, handing the other boy the joint. Sapnap took it and lit the end, perfectly lighting the joint without it becoming uneven at the end (iykyk). He takes a hit, then passes it to Dream, starting the smoke session. </p><p>Meanwhile, George is stuck in a plane 38,000 feet up in the sky, next to a man who doesn't know what personal space means. He lets out a groan and tries to lightly push away the sleeping man off his shoulder. This would be the longest couple of hours in his life.</p><p>
  <em>At least I got the window seat. </em>
</p><p>An hour passes by, the man is finally off George's shoulder, sleeping in a rather uncomfortable position, and George is watching a random movie on the airplane television. Dream and Sapnap, like George, are quite high off the ground, just not in the way George is. Dream was laying on his back atop the couch scrolling through Twitter again and laughing to the point of tears at any stupid tweet he read. Sapnap was in his own little world, snapping back to reality once he had realized something. </p><p>"Dream, I'm hungry."</p><p>Dream lets out a hearty laugh, accompanied by a loud wheeze, as he read another stupid Tweet off his phone without acknowledging what Sapnap had said. After calming down, he replies,</p><p>"You can order food cause I don't think I'm in the right mindset to do that right now."</p><p>Sapnap lets out a loud sigh before replying, </p><p>"Dude, you think I am? Fine, I'll like order uber eats or something." </p><p>"Order me something too!" </p><p>Sapnap lets out another sigh, replies with a simple "yeah, yeah," then takes out his phone to order McDonald's for the both of them. After placing the order, Sapnap throws his phone next to him and slumps back into his seat on the couch. He decides to start up a conversation with Dream as they wait. </p><p>"So, Dreamy, when do we have to go pick up George?"</p><p>Dream takes a look at the time on his phone then replies,</p><p>"Uh, in like 7 in a half hours. We still have plenty of time."</p><p>Sapnap groans in response, then says,</p><p>"God that is so many hours, I don't have the patience to wait that long."</p><p>Dream lets out a small chuckle, and Sapnap continues into a different conversation.</p><p>"Are you going to tell him?"</p><p>Dream looks at his friend with a confused look, which Sapnap rolls his eyes to and decides to elaborate more on the question. </p><p>"As in are you going to tell him about, you know, the whole weed dealer thing? You never got around to telling him, and now that we're going to be living together, you can't just hide it from him."</p><p>Dream's head becomes flooded with thoughts at the question. </p><p>
  <em>I never told him? How did I just totally forget to tell him? Good going, Dream. </em>
</p><p>He lightly facepalms and sighs, then responds,</p><p>"I mean I kinda have to now, can't hide it from him forever. I don't understand how I went this whole time without saying anything about it."</p><p>"To be fair, no one has exactly brought up the topic of it. No one casually brings up the topic of weed dealers without joking about it. Just tell him and leave it at that, he might just be surprised and then not care." Sapnap lightly chuckles once he finishes his statement. </p><p>"Yeah, I guess you're right." </p><p>Their conversation ends once they hear a buzzing from their intercom, indicating that their food was here. Dream gets up to press the button to allow the delivery person to come upstairs and takes the food from them once they made it up. </p><p>"Food time!" Dream yells out, causing Sapnap to hurry into the kitchen. The two friends start their feast. </p><p>Hours later, George hears an announcement from one of the flight attendants. </p><p>"Preparing for landing. Please put your seats back up and buckle your seat belts, we hope you had a great flight to Orlando, Florida"</p><p>George lets out a relieved sigh and sits straight up in his seat. He looks out the window next to him as the plane starts to land. Once it does, George pulls out his phone and turns airplane mode off. He sees a fairly recent message from Dream. </p><p><strong>Dre: </strong>Pretty sure you're landing soon, Sapnap and I are on the way to the airport now :)</p><p>George smiles and replies to his friend's text.</p><p><strong>Gog: </strong>you were right for once, i just landed, better be there when i get my things cause im exhausted</p><p>He locks his phone, unbuckles his seat belt, grabs his things, and starts to exit the plane, thanking the flight attendants on his way out. The airport was huge, nothing comparable to the size of the airport back at home. He starts navigating through the large group of people to the baggage claim. Once there, he waits for his luggage to be collected. During this time, he receives a text message.</p><p><strong>Sap: </strong>gogy we're here :) we'll be waiting inside near the exit </p><p>George smiles again, locks his phone, looks up, and sees that his suitcase was ready to be grabbed. He struggles with picking it up for a little, as it was fairly large, but eventually picks it up successfully and starts rolling it behind him as he walks towards the exit of the airport. Once he makes it there, he sees multiple people with signs to pick up passengers they knew. George looks around a bit and finally spots Sapnap in the large crowd, flailing his arms over his head to get his attention. George giggles at this then glance over to the other man standing next to Sapnap. </p><p>He was tall, a bit taller than Sapnap, but much taller than George himself. His hair was dirty blonde, skin lightly tanned, and a face sculpted by the gods. George's walk picks up into a sprint, and he runs right into the taller man's arms. </p><p>"Dream! Oh my god! It's really you!!" </p><p>Dream lets out a chuckle and hugs George's small frame back. </p><p>"Yes, yes it really is me. Someone's excited."</p><p>"Yeah so much that he decided to ignore his other best friend standing right here," Sapnap replies in a huff. </p><p>George giggles, and gently drops his arms from Dream's hug to hug Sapnap instead. </p><p>"Okay, you may be forgiven," Sapnap says, earning laughs from both Dream and George. </p><p>George gently drops the hug and looks over at Dream, trying to get a better look at his face. It was sprinkled with freckles as if they were painted on perfectly. He had a perfect, slightly hooked nose, pink lips, and vibrant eyes. His eyes. George wished he could see other colors right then and there, as Dream's eyes were almost fully yellow, meaning his eyes were incredibly green. </p><p>
  <em>He's gorgeous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait-</em>
</p><p>"You like what you see?" Dream teased. </p><p>George instantly becomes flustered, as his face turns a dusty pink. </p><p>"Shut up, this is my first time seeing your face dumbass. I wanted a good look."</p><p>Dream laughs in response then grabs George's suitcase from his hands. </p><p>"Whatever you say, let's start going back, got to get you settled down in the new apartment." Dream responds with a smile. </p><p>The three friends walk back to Dream's car. Once there, Dream puts George's suitcase in the trunk while George and Sapnap fight over who gets to sit in the front. </p><p>"Sapnap, let George sit in the front, it's only fair." </p><p>Sapnap groans in response and opens the door for the back seat of the car, defeated. George laughs at this and opens the door for the front seat proudly. Dream closes the trunk of the car, hops into the driver's seat, and starts the car. </p><p>"I will control the aux," George states, plugging his phone in to play his music. </p><p>"Go ahead, just don't play anything depressing," Dream says.</p><p>George chuckles in response and plays a song off his playlist. </p><p>After thirty minutes, they all arrive at their new shared apartment. Dream unlocks the door to the apartment and lets Sapnap and George in before him. </p><p>"Why thank you, kind sir," Sapnap jokes.</p><p>"It's only customary for a lady like yourself," Dream jokes back, earning a laugh from Sapnap and George.</p><p>He closes and locks the door behind them once they all enter. George complains about how tired he is and how he doesn't want to do any unpacking tonight. </p><p>"That's fine, but since we are all living together now, I think I should reveal what I've been hiding since we had met."</p><p>George looks confused, thinking that Dream was going to say something stupid. </p><p>"Uh, what?"</p><p>"George, I never told you cause honestly, it would be random to bring it up, like now, but I should let you know that I kind of sell weed to people."</p><p>George is even more confused now, then busts out laughing. Once he tries to catch his breath, he says, </p><p>"Yeah and I'm 6'7. Very funny Dream, you are soooo cool." </p><p>Dream scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, prompting George to calm down officially and look at him with wide eyes. </p><p>"Wait...you're serious?"</p><p>Dream nods his head in response. </p><p>"What? Sapnap did you know about this?"</p><p>Sapnap stands there awkwardly, also scratches the back of his neck, and responds,</p><p>"Uh yeah, known since he started. I also...smoke with him...whenever we get to see each other." </p><p>George stands there bewildered, learning that Dream was a weed dealer was something he wasn't expecting once he entered their new apartment, he just wanted to go to sleep. </p><p>"Well, uh, I mean, whatever I guess? I don't know what to say really. Not what I was expecting to hear, but I don't care that much."</p><p>Dream and Sapnap both let out a relieved sigh. </p><p>"So do you guys smoke often?"</p><p>Dream and Sapnap turn to each other, both trying to explain how frequently they smoke. George laughs as he watches them struggle to explain what he thought was a simple question. The two end up agreeing that they do smoke often and that they wouldn't do it if George was around if it made him uncomfortable.</p><p>"No it's fine, I don't really care that much. Just try not to get the neighbors to suspect anything I guess."</p><p>Dream chuckles in response, "I promise you they will not care. No one around here does honestly."</p><p>George hums, understanding what he meant. </p><p>
  <em>Well, learn something new every day, I guess. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Never Come Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As a congratulatory gift for purchasing an apartment together, two guests start a smoke sesh with the three friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God this chapter took too long to make, I kept getting distracted cause I was writing and listening to music at the same time.<br/>Apologies in advance if there are any mistakes, it's also 2 am lol<br/>Thank you for over 200 hits &amp; 30 kudos for the first chapter, it was super exciting seeing the numbers go up so fast in a day.<br/>Enjoy chapter two &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream sits on the couch, on his phone, opening and closing different social media apps. The nerves from coming clean to George still sticking to him, even though George ultimately could care less. He didn’t know why he had been so nervous, it was just George, he’d known him for years and could talk about anything and everything with him. </p><p>
  <em> So why is it different now? </em>
</p><p>The dirty blonde releases a frustrated sigh and shakes his head around to somehow physically rid of the stupid thoughts he was having. </p><p>“Yo Dream, you good?” Sapnap asks, concerned. </p><p>This causes another sigh to come out the man. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. It’s just that, I don’t know, my anxiety is telling me that George is like...disappointed in me somehow, even though he said that he doesn’t care. It’s stupid, I’ll get over it.” </p><p>Sapnap hums in agreement, and pats Dream’s shoulder to reassure him. The sound of the bathroom door opening and promptly closing distracts the both of them from the conversation. </p><p>“I already feel so much better- did I miss something?” George asks as he notices the looks on his friends faces. </p><p>He had just got out of the shower and slipped into a large tshirt and sweats, hair still wet and a small towel in one of his hands. This catches Dream’s attention, as he gets a good look at George. His wet hair led to water droplets to fall on his face, cheeks and nose rosy due to the temperature of the water, his t-shirt being way too big for his small frame. </p><p>
  <em> He looks so...cute...  </em>
</p><p>“Hello? Earth to Dream?” George says, snapping Dream from his thoughts. </p><p>“Hmm? Uh-” Dream stumbles over his words, feeling embarrassed due to his thoughts, his cheeks turning a dusty pink color. He lets out a fake cough and says, </p><p>“Sorry, I zoned out...but no you didn’t miss anything, we were just talking about school work and stuff.”</p><p>George raises an eyebrow and says nothing more than a skeptical “mhmm.”  He goes to sit down next to Dream and pulls out his phone while simultaneously drying his hair using the small towel with his other hand. Dream’s heart starts racing.</p><p>
  <em> He’s so close </em>
</p><p>“Oh guys, I forgot to tell you that I--” Sapnap starts, but is interrupted by the buzzing coming from their intercom. Dream’s face contorts to one of confusion, it was almost eleven, who could be here this late? He gets up from the couch, and goes to press the talk button at the bottom of the intercom. </p><p>“Who is it?” </p><p>“Aye mane, let us in.”</p><p>
  <em> Quackity? </em>
</p><p>Dream presses the button to open the door then the other to speak and says a simple “come in” before turning around to face Sapnap, who was sitting on the couch awkwardly.</p><p>“Well...I guess I don’t need to tell you guys now,” Sapnap says, letting out an awkward chuckle after. </p><p>Dream lets out his third sigh of the evening and chuckles. A loud knock startles the three friends. Dream turns back around to let Quackity, and whoever else was with him, in. </p><p>“Well hello Quackity...and Karl.”</p><p>“Dream! My man, what’s up dude,” Quackity greets. </p><p>“Hey Dream!” Karl starts while entering the apartment behind Quackity. “Hey guys!!” He says to greet Sapnap and George. </p><p>Sapnap and George say their hellos back.</p><p>“Nice place you guys got here,” Quackity says</p><p>“Yeah, Congrats on the new place you guys,” Karl says, finishing Quackity’s sentence. </p><p>The five friends sit together on the couch, chatting about different things like school and video ideas. Quackity and Karl both lived in the dorms at the university which was only a short distance away from the apartment complex. </p><p>“So, did you guys just come over to chat or…?” Dream questioned which Quackity lets out a laugh at. </p><p>“I mean yeah, but I also have…” Quackity digs in his jacket pocket, pulling out two pre-rolls, “Some of that good shit on me, you know.” </p><p>“Wait, Quackity, you smoke too?” George asks. </p><p>
  <em> Is everyone here a closet pothead besides me?  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah man, you don’t?” Quackity asks back. George shakes his head and promptly asks another question, </p><p>“So do you sell it too? Like Dream? Or?”</p><p>Quackity chuckles, “Ah, nah dude I just smoke from time to time, usually with friends. You know how people are social drinkers? I’m basically that but with smoking.” </p><p>“Oh, okay then,” George then looks over to Karl, then asks, “How about you, Karl?” </p><p>Karl looks up from his phone then says, “Oh no I rarely do, only from time to time, kinda like Quackity but way less often.”</p><p>George nods, processing and understanding the information he had just learned. It was a Friday night, so he wasn’t worried about classes the next day. The semester wouldn’t start until Wednesday next week anyway. </p><p>“You’re so curious George, you interested?” Sapnap asks half-jokingly. </p><p>George was. Sure he was British and was exposed to cigarettes and alcohol at an earlier age than some Americans, but he hadn’t participated in those things as frequently as his peers. Within his first four years of college he had only gone out to drink ten times and never touched a cigarette. </p><p>“You don’t have to, George. You can just chill here and watch,” Dream says, then has an idea pop into his mind, “Actually...yeah, you can do that and control the music.”</p><p>George chuckles at the idea, agrees then pulls out his phone to pick some songs to play. The first song playing being Goosebumps by Travis Scott (of course). </p><p>“Do one of you guys have a lighter?” Quackity asks, prompting Sapnap to dig in his pocket and pull out the same lighter from earlier, </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>One joint down later, Karl was losing his shit over some meme Sapnap showed him on his phone, Quackity was slowly becoming one with the couch, George was still controlling the music, and Dream was lighting the second joint. </p><p>“Hey dude, Imma tap out for like...ten minutes,” Quackity says to Dream, causing him to let out a loud kettle laugh which causes George to start laughing as well. Dream calms down, says a simple “alright” in response, and takes a hit of the joint. </p><p>George watches as Dream takes another hit in awe. He had pieces of his long, fluffy, dirty blonde hair covering his face, still dotted perfectly by his freckles, and smoke trickling out of his mouth as he exhales. </p><p>
  <em> God he’s hot </em>
</p><p>“DREAM, stop hogging the damn thing,” Sapnap says, snapping George out of his thoughts. He felt his face flush.</p><p>
  <em> He’s what??  </em>
</p><p>Dream starts laughing again and coughs in between laughs. Once he had calmed down he teases Sapnap by saying, </p><p>“Sorry, sorry, you were just so busy with your little boyfriend I didn’t know you wanted more.” </p><p>This earns laughs from not only Dream himself but also George and Quackity. Sapnap shakes his head and looks down, embarrassed. Dream passes the joint to him then leans back in his spot on the couch. He looks over at George and asks,</p><p>“How are you doing George?” </p><p>George was still a bit flustered from his thoughts from a little bit ago, but managed to say, “I’m alright Dream. How are <em> you </em> doing?” </p><p>Dream chuckles, “Well I’m alright if you are.”</p><p>That catches George off-guard, his ears starting to burn up as well as his cheeks. He’s sure Dream meant that in a friendly way, rather than flirty, but it still gives George a weird feeling in his stomach. He gives a dry chuckle in response and scratches the back of his neck. Dream reaches over to grab the joint that Sapnap had handed back over. </p><p>“Yeah I’m tapping out, also I’m hungry again. George can you be a doll and order pizza, pretty please,” Sapnap asks. </p><p>George scoffs, replies with a “whatever,” and pulls out his phone to order a pizza. It was now past midnight, so George was hoping pizza places were still open. He decided to order from Dominoes, as it was the only one that was open and close enough for delivery, getting two large pizzas, one plain and the other pepperoni, a two liter coke, and some wings. </p><p>He had an idea of what happened when people were high thanks to movies and television. The main thing being the munchies, where those who were high became exponentially hungrier than usual. Once he finished ordering the food, he threw his phone next to him on the couch and stretched. He watched again as Dream took a pull from the joint and did a ghost. </p><p>“How do you even do that stuff anyway?” George asks after watching Dream do the smoke trick.  </p><p>“Why? You tryna smoke with me?” Dream asks in return, chuckling after. </p><p>George’s face slowly turns a beet red and he nervously chuckles, “Uh- I am...kind of curious,” he admits. </p><p>Dream’s mouth contorts into a dopey smile. He holds out the joint to the British boy. </p><p>“Uh, I’ll pass on taking a puff for now…” </p><p>
  <em> Isn’t there another way to do this? </em>
</p><p>George’s brows furrow together until he finally decides to ask Dream himself, </p><p> “I-isn’t there like, another way? I’ve seen it in shows but I don’t know what it’s called.”</p><p>Dream raises a brow, “I mean the only way right now is either smoking the joint or there’s always,” he feels his face grow warm, “shotgunning, if that’s what you’re thinking about.” </p><p>Dream’s face gets even warmer, shotgunning felt like such an intimate thing to do and he didn’t really have much experience in doing it as he never had anyone to do it with. </p><p>“Yeah, I think, the one where like one person blows the smoke into the other person’s mouth?” George asks, which Dream nods to in confirmation.</p><p>“You want to try that for now instead?” Dream asks. George nods slowly in agreement. </p><p>“Well then you’ll need to come closer.”</p><p>George felt his cheeks and ears start to burn. He totally forgot about the fact that his face would be so close to Dream’s, but still sat closer to the dirty blonde. </p><p>“Okay, I’m gonna blow the smoke into your mouth, so just start inhaling when I say so,” Dream states, George nodding in response. </p><p>Dream takes a smaller pull from the joint, keeping the smoke in his mouth then places a hand on George’s chin to point his face towards his own. He felt his heart racing in chest, and it wasn’t just from the weed in his system. George closed his eyes and parted his lips, which prompted Dream to admire his face. Light freckles were dotted across George’s face, his cheeks dusted a pretty pink shade along with his lips. </p><p>
  <em> Fuck, he’s gorgeous  </em>
</p><p>Dream then snapped back to reality and said, “Alright start inhaling,” which George does. </p><p>Dream gets slightly closer and starts blowing the smoke into George’s mouth until there is none left. George pulls back and coughs lightly, opening his eyes to see Dream smirking at him. God, he didn’t think his face could get any more warmer. </p><p>“So, how was that?” Dream asks.</p><p>George thinks of a response while being incredibly flustered, “I-it was fine, I suppose..” </p><p>Dream’s smile grows wider, his face getting warmer by the second. </p><p>“I think I could try the joint itself this time,” George admits. </p><p>Dream replies with an “alright,” and hands George the joint. He watches as George takes a small pull from it, inhales, then exhales. His anxiety about how George felt earlier completely melting away.</p><p>“Look at you, you’re a natural,” Dream teases, earning a giggle from George. George takes a final pull and hands the joint back to Dream. </p><p>“Maybe one day I can teach you some of those smoke tricks,” Dream suggests as he carefully takes the almost finished joint from George’s hand. George smiles. </p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p>The buzzing of the intercom snaps them out of their moment, as well as Quackity yelling out, “about FUCKING time.”</p><p>Sapnap gets up to let the delivery person upstairs and grabs all the food once they arrive at their door. </p><p>“Food’s here you hungry hippos!” </p><p>The four other friends bust out in laughter and head to the kitchen to feast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update as much as I can! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :) </p><p>(also if you're confused as to why George is still in college after already being in it for 4 years, he's getting his master's degree which takes an extra couple of years)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. On the Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its the morning after the congratulatory smoke sesh and Dream and George realize something about themselves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A shorter chapter today cause honestly I'm tired lol <br/>Thank you so much for over 500 views and 50 kudos, all of its appreciated. <br/>Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream was the first one awake, the bright light coming through the window from the sun waking him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God my mouth tastes like shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up, but felt a weight on his chest once he processed his surroundings. The five friends had slept in different spots of the living room. Dream looks down in order to see who had fallen asleep on him the night before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Dream was nervous. His heart beat increasing rapidly as the seconds ticked by, warmth spreading across his face. He was so flustered. George was still sleeping peacefully, Dream watched as the other boy’s chest rose and fell slowly. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, as if he was in the middle of dreaming, his lips parted as a low snoring sound escaped them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely adorable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream didn’t want to move, or more so </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The last thing he wanted to do was disrupt the brunette’s sleep. He slowly moved the arm that had been cradling the other boy to wipe his face, trying to prove that he wasn’t dreaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt as if his heart would burst, the butterflies in his stomach almost making him nauseous, his hands the shakiest they’ve been in a while. With enough courage, Dream placed his hand on George’s head, lightly playing with the brunette’s fluffy hair. He did not want to get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream looked around the room to spot out his other friends. Quackity was fast asleep in the corner of the L-shaped couch, looking extremely comfortable in his sleeping position. Karl and Sapnap had fallen asleep sitting up on the other side of the couch, Karl’s head buried into Sapnap’s neck. Dream chuckled lowly at this as he wondered how they had stayed asleep in such an uncomfortable position all night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dirty blonde looked around again in order to spot out his phone, which was on the small coffee table near the couch. Carefully, he used his other arm to reach and grab his phone. Once he did, he checked the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>7:00 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed at how early he had woken up, then placed his phone on the floor so it would be easier for him to grab later. He was going back to sleep for sure and did as he closed his eyes, the sound of George’s low breathing lulling him to sleep.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two hours later, it was George’s turn to wake up. He raised his hand to rub at his eyes then processed the fact that he had been sleeping on top of someone else. Startled, George froze, then slowly lifted his head, feeling the other person’s hand drop and then wrap around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was now George’s turn to be flustered, his face immediately burning up and heart beating rapidly in his chest. They were so close. Dream’s arm linked around his waist kept them even closer. George was going through some serious gay panic, but took this opportunity to admire Dream’s sleeping face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller boy was sleeping soundly, the sunlight highlighting his face making his freckles even more prominent. His eyelashes were long and blonde like his hair, his lips and cheeks the prettiest light pink shade. George felt like his heart was going to explode from how cute Dream looked. He needed to get up, the butterflies and rapid heart rate became almost too much to handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, George slipped out of Dream’s embrace causing Dream to let out a soft groan as he laid his arm across his face to block out the sun. George sighed out of relief and slowly got up off the couch to head to the bathroom. Once inside, he turned the sink on and splashed water on his face to not only wake him up, but to cool down. He looked up at himself in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I seriously getting flustered over this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This thought erupted a thousand more to bombard his mind. Dream was one of his best friends, why was he getting so nervous and flustered around him so often. George had thought that maybe it was the nerves from seeing his face for the first time, but that just seemed like an excuse and not the real reason. Hundreds of more possibilities filled his mind until he realized,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do I...like...Dream...? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought caused George to slap his cheeks with his hands, leaving pink marks on his face. He couldn’t like Dream, they were best friends, he didn’t want to ruin the relationship they had by catching feelings for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I like Dream...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A groan escaped his mouth. George turned the sink back on and placed his head under the tap. This couldn’t be happening, he had to be dreaming, he couldn’t like Dream. After keeping his head under the tap for a couple minutes, George turned off the sink and looked at himself in the mirror again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t dreaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George felt like crying, the sudden realization that he liked his close friend romantically not sitting right in his chest. He left the bathroom, hair still wet, to grab his towel from his bedroom. He needed a shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While George showered, Dream woke up for the second, and last, time this morning. He had noticed George had gotten up as he felt lighter and heard the shower running. He was a bit confused, as George had already taken a shower the night before, but chose not to question it too much. He grabbed his phone from where he placed it on the floor and checked the time, again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>9:30 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sat up and stretched, his back cracking during the process, and yawned. He wanted to go wash his face, but George was still taking a shower, so he decided to go to the kitchen to make breakfast instead. He had done some light grocery shopping before Sapnap and George arrived so they’d have some food to eat without having to order it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started up a pot of coffee, took a good amount of eggs out from the fridge, and bread from the breadbox. While making scrambled eggs in a pan, Dream’s mind started to wander to everything that happened between him and George since yesterday. The thought of them shotgunning last night made a blush spread across his face, as well as a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He platted the scrambled eggs onto five different plates and toasted the bread in the same pan. Dream thought about how flustered and awkward he felt around George, trying to put the pieces together to figure out why he would feel these things. The shaky hands, rapid heartbeat, flushed cheeks, fear of saying something wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do I like George?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought itself startled him. He plated the two pieces of toast on two plates and went to work on the last three. George was one of his closest friends, he had a feeling he might have more romantic feelings towards the British boy earlier but had suppressed it. Dream let out a defeated sigh then plated the last piece of toast on the final plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coincidentally, once Dream had finished making breakfast, George walked into the kitchen. He saw that Dream was turned around and became nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just say good morning, idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-good morning Dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nice stutter dumbass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream swiftly turned around, plate of food in hand, and says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning George. You startled me,” chuckling afterward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light blush creeped up on George’s face as he chuckled back. He walked toward the counter to grab a plate of food and a fork from the drawer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the breakfast,” he says and smiles at Dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled back and says a “no problem” in response. He goes to put his plate on the island placed in between the kitchen and living area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go wake them up,” he says to George, who gives a hum in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream walks back into the living room and wakes the three sleeping beauties up for breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time it was 11, Quackity left to go stream and Karl had gone with Sapnap to his room to sleep some more, leaving Dream and George together to wash dishes. Both were trying their best to not drop and break the plates as they were washing them, as they were both equally as nervous around each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden realization of their feelings towards the other fresh on their minds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was anxious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This year should be fun. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy here we go &gt;:)<br/>Kudos and comments are appreciated, hope you enjoyed :)</p><p>(also i'm hoping i could update tomorrow but no promises, i have an essay due and i also really need to submit my college admissions, yikes)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Wish that I was High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its a couple days after the welcoming smoke sesh and  Dream and George decide to have one of their own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My teacher pushed back the due date for the essay so...surprise. <br/>Also thank you so much for over 800 reads (literally so close to 900) and over 80 kudos! That's insane, I didn't think anyone would read this when I created it so thank you again. <br/>Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The days after George realized his feelings towards Dream were pretty uneventful. The most interesting thing that happened was when him, Dream, and Sapnap went to Ikea to buy more furniture and other necessities for the apartment. It was now Wednesday, George was in his bedroom, completing the necessary paperwork given at the beginning of a new year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap was in his room setting up his PC as it had finally all arrived from Texas, Dream helping him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Dream, that cord doesn’t go there,” Sapnap says to a very clearly distracted Dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, sorry,” Dream replied, a dry chuckle escaping his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap caught on to how weird Dream was acting, raised an eyebrow, then asked, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something on your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a lot of things on Dream’s mind, too many things. Ever since he realized his feelings his anxiety had skyrocketed, especially around George. He scratched the back of his head, then replied, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, kind of. It’s nothing really, I'll be fine,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap didn’t buy it and pressed on, “If there’s stuff on your mind, you know you can just talk to me right? I’m not going to judge you Dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed. Sapnap was a good friend for allowing him to vent, but he just didn’t know where to start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well I guess…” he trailed off, thinking what would be best to say, then finally said, “Do you remember when I talked to you a few months back, it was after one of George’s streams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap thought for a moment, then nodded his head in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well those feelings I had before, they’re back, but like...even more...than before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap smirked, “Ah okay, okay. You guys finally met in person, so it makes sense why you would feel that way. Have you finally accepted the fact that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream cut him off, “Yes, yeah, I have. It’s so much scarier though, like I’ve never been this nervous around anyone like I am with him. It’s honestly kind of annoying too. I could potentially ruin the friendship we built if I told him and he denied my advances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap chuckled, “Well, considering the fact that you both fell asleep cuddling one another, I doubt that he would.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s face flushed, the memory of that morning filling up his thoughts. He laughed, then said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me false hope. Ever since that day it seems like he’s been avoiding me. The most we would say to each other is a greeting in the morning and then a good night before we both go to our bedrooms to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then go talk to him, he’s probably not doing anything important right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream played with a string from his hoodie, “Talk to him about what? I’m too anxious to make conversation with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap sighed, “Look, go to his room and, like, ask how his first day went. I’ll take care of this on my own,” he said, referring to his PC.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream groaned, but listened to what his friend said and left the bedroom. Once he was outside George’s bedroom, he froze. This was way too hard for no reason, he knew how to speak to George, they were best friends, they used to speak on discord almost every day. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish that I was high. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was easier when Dream was high, he had way more courage than usual which explains how he was able to shotgun with George that night. The memory of them shotgunning filled his mind, making him flustered and even more anxious. Dream sighed again, took a deep breath, then knocked on George’s door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream slowly entered the room, closing the door behind him, and spoke, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey George.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George turned around in his chair to face Dream. He was wearing a navy blue hoodie and sweats, his hair disheveled. Dream’s face grew warm at the sight of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Dream, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “Nothing much really. Just wanted to see you and ask how your first day was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blush spread on George’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wanted to see me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, well my first day was alright. Luckily I don’t have too many classes the rest of this week. I have two tomorrow, the first at 11 and then the other at 3.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream hummed in response, “Cool, cool. You don’t have to wake up too early.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down at the foot of George’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A silence fell between the two, then a knock on George’s door. Sapnap peeked in then said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey y’all, I finished with my PC so I’ll be streaming with Karl. If you need me, knock, please. Okay, bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he left in a hurry, Dream and George laughed in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In such a rush to talk to Karl, how adorable,” George says, breaking the silence from earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two giggled and then started chatting normally about other things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Dream,” George started, twiddling his fingers, “I have a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George then asked, “Do you..have weed on you..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream raised an eyebrow, “Uh- always, yeah. Kind of have to,” he chuckled, “Why? What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s heart started racing. Ever since the morning after the welcome party, he’d been thinking about the two of them shotgunning and smoking together. He had felt overwhelmed after realizing the sudden romantic interest he had in his best friend and had been somewhat avoiding him ever since then. However, after talking to Dream again, George remembered how comfortable he felt around him and realized that avoiding him would hurt more than help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to smoke with Dream again, one on one this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I had a good time smoking with you last time…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dusty pink spread across Dream’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I was wondering...if we could do it again..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled, “You want to now?” He asked back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nodded, prompting Dream to ask another question, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you have classes tomorrow, are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George pulled out his phone and checked the time, then said, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only 8 PM and I told you I don’t have class until 11, so I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled, “Alright then, give me a second, I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream left George’s bedroom to go to his own and grab his backpack. He had butterflies in his stomach as he was excited to smoke with George again, alone. His face flushed at the thought, he could not believe this was happening. Dream remembered being so anxious when telling George that he smoked in the first place, now they were going to smoke together. It felt like a dream. (lol)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exited his bedroom, backpack in hand, re-entered George’s room,  and sat on his spot at the end of the bed again. Dream took out the contents in the bookbag, George watching him do so. He pulled out rolling papers, a grinder, a lime green lighter, and the weed, which was in a tiny ziplock bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lime green lighter? Very fitting,” George commented, earning a giggle from Dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” He asked, pointing at the grinder in Dream’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This,” Dream held the grinder closer to George in order for him to see it better, “is a grinder. You place weed in here and it crushes it up. Makes it so I don’t have to crush it with my hands.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George hummed as he understood, Dream handed the grinder to George. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, I’ll give you some weed to crush up, don’t want to be the only one doing the work,” Dream joked, chuckling after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George took the grinder and tried opening it, finding out after a couple tries that he needed to twist it in order to open it. Dream laughed as he watched George struggle to open the grinder, then placed a nugget of weed in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just put the cap back on and start twisting it,” he explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nodded and went to work. Dream watched as George twisted the cap and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cute</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute or two of twisting, George looked to Dream with a look on his face that said, “should I keep going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled and said, “Yeah, I think that should be enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George smiled, proud of himself that he was able to help Dream during this process, and carefully handed the grinder back to the dirty blonde. Dream took the grinder, gently placing it next to him, and took out a rolling paper.  He folded the paper slightly with his fingers, re-opened the grinder, and took the weed out little by little to fill the paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all the weed was placed on it, Dream started to roll, George staring intently as he did. Once the joint was almost all rolled, Dream went to lick one side in order for it to be sticky, glancing up at George as he did so. George felt all the heat rush to his cheeks, his heart starting to race in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream knew exactly what he was doing, trying his hardest not to let out a laugh when he saw the look on George’s face. Once the paper was wet enough, Dream folded over the side and gently pressed until it was fully stuck together, creating a cone shape. He used his pinky to pack the weed further down into the joint and twisted the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All done,” he said, showing off the finished joint to George. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impressive,” George responded, a giggle coming from Dream after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream picked up the lighter and lit the end of the joint, making sure the burn was even. He took a couple quick pulls in order to keep it lit, then handed it over to George. George carefully took the joint out of Dream’s hold, their fingers brushing together as it happened. Both their faces warming after the brief contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George took a hit off the joint, making sure to inhale, and then exhaled, smoke coming from his mouth. Dream watched, a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can teach me those tricks now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled, “Why not, hand it over, I’ll explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream gently took the joint from George and tried his best to explain how to do a ghost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ghost is probably the easiest one to do. What you need to do is, of course, take a pull from the joint, but then don’t inhale, just keep all the smoke in your mouth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George listened intently as Dream continued to explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once you have all the smoke in your mouth, you make like, a bubble, in your cheek,” Dream demonstrated by puffing out one of his cheeks, “then you open your mouth a bit, letting the smoke escape, but inhale almost immediately after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nodded, however still confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will now demonstrate,” Dream says, taking a pull from the joint and doing a perfect ghost after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George watched in awe, then shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, I think I got it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream passed the joint to George, who grabbed it and took a hit. Remembering Dream’s instructions, George tried his best to do the smoke trick. Since it was his first time, however, it wasn’t as good as Dream’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled, “Pretty good for your first time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s cheeks became pink for what seemed like the 100th time that night. He smiled and took a regular pull from the joint. Dream took that as an opportunity to appreciate George’s looks. His short, fluffy hair was messy, the navy sweatshirt he was wearing being too big for him, his cheeks dusted a light pink. Dream watched as smoke spilled out George’s mouth as he exhaled. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream stood up from his spot on George’s bed to open a window in the room to air it out, then sat back in his spot. George decided to get up from his seat at his desk and sit next to Dream at the end of the bed. He handed the joint back to the taller boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think...we could do that shotgunning thing again?” George asks, the blush on his face deepening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream nervously chuckled, blush starting to form on his own face, and replied with a simple “sure.” He took a long pull from the joint, keeping the smoke in his mouth, and lifted George’s head to face his own with his hand placed on his chin. George closed his eyes and parted his lips, inhaling without Dream having to tell him to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream slowly blew all the smoke into George’s mouth, their faces inches apart. Once the smoke was all gone, Dream pulled away and George’s eyes fluttered open.  The brunette let out a couple coughs which Dream giggled at. The two spent the remainder of their time smoking the rest of  the joint until it was practically all gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, George?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George took a second to respond, but faced Dream and said, “Um, I guess I feel okay,” giggling after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream let out a chuckle before saying, “Yeah? Because your eyes are pretty red.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George let out a small gasp then a “really?” which made Dream lose it. George laughed with him and the two laughed together for a solid five minutes before finally calming down. Dream wiped the tears coming from his eyes and cleared his throat before saying, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes really, they’re so red.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George giggled, “Why are mine red but yours aren’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well because my eyes don’t get red, silly, they get glossy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glossy? Let me see,” George said, inching closer to Dream's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream laughed, his face getting warmer. He moved his upper body farther away from George to tease him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream! Oh my God, just let me see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not having any of it, George pulled Dream’s face closer with his two hands cupped on Dream’s cheeks. Dream was caught off guard, his face the closest it's been to George’s. He thought his face would erupt like a volcano from the amount of heat that spread to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, they are,” George giggled, “you look like you might cry, wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George didn’t pull back, their faces still close together, his hands still cupping Dream’s face. They both took the time to admire each other's faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George admired the individual freckles on Dream’s face, they were like a group of stars that could be connected, like constellations. His eyes were glossy, a dark yellow with blue and hints of brown, George getting lost in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream admired George’s dark brown eyes, swirls of light and dark brown in them. His eyes were low thanks to the weed, but Dream still could get lost in them. He admired the pink color that dusted George’s cheeks and lips. Dream bit his own lip as he stared at the brunette’s lips, they were so pink, so plump, so…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So...kissable </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Overtaken by the high, Dream inched his face closer to George’s ever so slowly, and then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud, muffled scream from Sapnap had pulled the two out of their trance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George dropped his hands from Dream’s face, then let out a small “pfft-” before bursting out into laughter, Dream joining him, letting out the loudest wheeze. The two had another laughing fit for a couple minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh my God--” Dream said after calming down a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was still giggling, wiping tears from his eyes. The pair finally calmed down and sat together in comfortable silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A yawn escaped George’s mouth, which Dream noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tired?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nodded his head and chuckled, “Yeah, this was nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled, “Yea, this was,” then stood up from his seat on George’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll let you sleep,” Dream picked up his backpack from the floor and turned to head to his own room but felt a tug on his shirt. He turned his head around to see George had grabbed the bottom of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George let go and Dream turned around to face him, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t want me to go?” He joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George smiled, then said nervously, “N-not really, I don’t mind if you stayed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream felt like his heart would pop out of his chest, he chuckled, and let his backpack drop onto the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, I’ll stay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s smile grew. He got up from the end of the bed, walked to his side of it, and crawled under the sheets, patting the empty space next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s face flushed. He obliged and crawled under the covers onto the space next to George, who then rested his head on Dream’s chest. Dream wrapped one arm around George’s waist and used his spare hand to play in his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George fell asleep soundly, lulled by the feeling of Dream gently playing with his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream fell asleep peacefully, lulled by the sound of George’s low breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Today was a good day. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ha y'all thought, sorry :)<br/>Don't know if I'll update this weekend cause I reallyyy need to do those college applications, but we'll see!<br/>Hope you enjoyed :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Can't Live My Life When It's Loud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys have their first day of classes. Dream and George meet up with someone after.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! hello! It 's been a couple days, I was pumping out updates left and right then boom, college applications. I got them done though!! So more updates again :) <br/>This one is more of a filler though, so sorry, I hate filler chapters too. <br/>Hope you enjoy anyway &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George was the first one awake, the sunlight from the open window interrupting his sleep. He let out a groan and yawned. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My mouth tastes disgusting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his eyes and then realized why the “pillow” he was lying on top of was breathing. He looked up to find a peacefully sleeping Dream, arm rested on top of his face to block out the bright sun. George smiled, his face dusted a pale pink. He could vaguely remember the events from yesterday, overall remembering that he had the best time smoking one-on-one with the dirty blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George slowly rose from his position on Dream’s chest, making sure not to disrupt his sleep. He picked his phone up from his bedside table and checked the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>9:00 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George let out a sigh of relief, he wasn’t going to be late for his first class. He slipped out from under the covers, grabbed his towel hung on his closet door knob, and exited his bedroom to take a shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream let out a low grumble as he slowly woke up, noticing the weight and warmth on his chest had gone away. He rubbed his eyes and placed his hand in front of his face to block the beaming rays of the sun. He sat up, still half-asleep, and heard the low sound of the shower running. He pouted, knowing that George was getting ready to go to class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dirty blond stretched and reached for his phone that was placed under his pillow, checking any messages and the time. It was still fairly early and he wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep with George in his arms. A small click sound from the bedroom door opening causes Dream to look up from his phone, his eyes on George, who walked in with just a towel wrapped around his waist and went to the closet to grab clothes to wear.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream felt like his face was going to explode, it turning a very bright pink as soon as he saw George. He looked back down at his phone and let out a very shaky, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-good morning, George.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George jumped in response as he didn’t even notice that Dream had woken up when he walked in. He looked over at Dream, whose head was faced downward and very visibly red. George arched an eyebrow before realizing, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit, I’m completely naked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his turn to turn completely beet red, almost dropping the clothes that he had in his hands. He thought that Dream would still be asleep once he was done taking a shower but he was very clearly wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-just pretend I’m not here,” Dream started, “y-you know what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream grabbed the blanket that was still covering the bottom half of his body and placed it over his head, hiding himself under the covers so he wouldn’t have to see George. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-i wanted to go back to sleep anyway, don’t mind me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although very embarrassed, George let out a laugh as he watched Dream squirm under the covers out of panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-it’s fine, I’m going back to the bathroom to change anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George let out a giggle before turning around and exiting his bedroom, re-entering the bathroom to change. Dream was still under the covers, going through some intense gay panic, as he tried to distract himself from the image he had of George with just a towel wrapped around his waist in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream let out a groan, covering his face with both his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Once George was done getting dressed, he fixed his hair up a bit in the mirror, blush still present on his face. He was so embarrassed and didn’t know if he could go back into his own bedroom to grab his bag and phone. He lets out a heavy sigh before mustering up the courage to enter his bedroom once again, not naked this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream heard the sound of the bedroom door opening and still hid under the covers. George laughs as he notices that the taller man was still covered by the blankets and goes to grab his phone and bag so he can get to class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream hums in response, George giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream checks his phone and replies, “It’s 10:45.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, thank you, and you don’t have to hide under the covers anymore you know,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sheepishly pulls the covers off of him, revealing his head, avoiding any possible eye contact with George. George smiles at how adorable Dream looks when he’s embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to class now. I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream pouts in response which catches George’s attention, making the Brit smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back before you know it. Also don’t you have a class today as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sighs and nods in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time do you get out? I could meet up with you after,” George suggests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I get out around 4:30. I’ll text you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George smiles, “Okay then, I’ll see you around 4:30 then. Later, Dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, bye George.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream watches as the brunette leaves the bedroom, backpack slipped over his shoulder, and hears the front door open then shut momentarily after. He sighs. Not wanting to get up, and having class rather far from the time now, Dream lies back down and eventually falls back asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 1:30, Dream is woken up by Sapnap shaking him awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dreeeam, it’s almost 2 pm. I get wanting to sleep in but you have class in an hour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream groans and opens his eyes, Sapnap’s face coming into view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, that is not the face I want to be waking up to,” he jokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap scoffs, jokingly offended, “Well, I am sooo sorry I couldn’t be George so you can gloat over how cute I look while waking you up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream lets out a loud laugh, followed by a wheeze, causing Sapnap to laugh as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, also, Skeppy texted me, said something about wanting to get some goods from you and that you weren’t answering or whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckles, “Yeah, maybe because I’ve been asleep. I’ll text him about it, thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap hums and leaves the room to start his school work in his own bedroom. Dream rubs his eyes, stretches, yawns, and gets up on his feet to get ready for class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After brushing his teeth, showering, and changing, he grabs his phone off the bed and texts Skeppy back. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dream: </b>
  <span>Hey skeppy, my bad, I was asleep. You needed something? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes to grab his backpack, the one he uses for school and not drugs, then hears the dinging of a text message from his phone. He slips the backpack onto his shoulder and reads the message. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Skeppy: </b>
  <span>Hey dude, yeah I was wondering if I could get an eighth. I’ll explain what it’s for when we meet up later </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream raises an eyebrow, confused, but responds back. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dream:</b>
  <span> Um, alright lol, did you know what kind you wanted?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves his bedroom and walks to the front door to put his shoes on. As he finishes tying the laces of both shoes, he gets a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Skeppy: </b>
  <span>Ummm not sure, something stronger definitely </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream responds, </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dream:</b>
  <span> Alright then, it’ll be $40, I have class soon though so I can meet you at like 5?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy replies instantly,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Skeppy: </b>
  <span>Sure yea, we can meet near the school, I’ll text you then </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream replies back with a simple “okay” and heads out the door, locking it behind him, to get to his class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later, George is waiting outside on one of the campus’ picnic benches for Dream, listening to music and scrolling through twitter to pass the time. His phone dings as he receives a text from the green man himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dre: </b>
  <span>I’m out of class, where are you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George sits up in his seat and smiles, responding back saying, </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gog: </b>
  <span>I’m near the entrance, sitting on one of the picnic benches :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream responds instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dre: </b>
  <span>Got it! Omw!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George giggles at Dream’s enthusiasm and places his phone on the table, listening to music as he waits. After five minutes of waiting, he feels two warm hands on his face, covering his vision. George chuckles and lowers the music on his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess who.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George lets out another giggle before jokingly responding with, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I don’t know. Is it you, Sapnap?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a scoff come from the man covering his eyes, causing George to laugh in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No silly, come on,” The other man lowered himself so that his lips were right next to George’s ear and continued, “You know who it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s face heats up instantly, a dry chuckle escaping his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Dream. Now can you get your hands off my face please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckles in response and complies, removing his hands to unblock George’s vision. He sits down next to the smaller man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I keep you waiting long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George shakes his head, “No, you’re fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream smiles, then asks, “What were you listening to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, just the weeknd,” George responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream shakes his head, then removes one of George’s airpods from his ear and  places it in his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I play a song?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nods, unlocking his phone then handing it to Dream. Dream takes the phone from George’s hand and searches up the song he wants to play. Once he finds it, he presses play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George listens as a skit plays at the beginning of the song with guitar in the background, he looks at Dream with a raised eyebrow, to which Dream looks back with a look that says “don’t question it, just wait.” After the skit, a woman’s voice starts singing, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I could fly,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I would probably never come down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With all of the bullshit, confusion, on the ground...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>George closes his eyes to get a good feel of the lyrics and sounds, Dream looking at him with a sweet smile present on his face. The two stayed and listened until the song was over, prompting Dream to ask, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile forms on George’s face, “Yea, it’s a nice song. You should show me new music more often.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wide smile spread across Dream’s face, as well as a light blush on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream takes George’s airpod out of his own ear and gives it, and his phone, back to the smaller man, then checks the time on his own phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m meeting with Skeppy at five but need to go back to the apartment before that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George raises an eyebrow and jokingly says, “Ditching me for Skeppy, I see,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckles, “Of course not, I want you to come with me. It’s just a business thing, won’t take too long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light blush spreads across George’s face before he responds with a simple “okay.” Both men gather their belongings, stand up from their seats, and start heading back to the apartment. Once outside of it, Dream stops George and states, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to come up with me. I won’t take too long, you can give me your bag so you don’t have to carry it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George smiles, says a simple “okay,” and hands his school bag to Dream. The taller man takes it and heads upstairs to the apartment. After no more than five minutes, Dream returns with a different bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where exactly are you meeting Skeppy?” George asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, he texted me while I was upstairs and told me to meet him at the park near the school, so there I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, the two walked over to the park near the university, trying to spot Skeppy once they arrived. They eventually find him sitting on a park bench far away from the entrance of the park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skeppy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy whipped his head around and got up from his seat on the bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream! Hello! Oh, and hi George.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George greets him back. The three starting up a conversation to catch up on events and such. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Dream, you have what I want, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckles, digging into his bag and pulling out a small ziplock of weed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy pulls out two twenties and the two do the exchange, both saying a “thank you” before putting what they received away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you said that you needed that for something? Could you explain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy replies, “Oh, yeah. I’m throwing a party to start off the new school year. Just getting everything to prepare for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream hums, then asks, “A party? Is an eighth enough for a whole party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy chuckles, “No, not really. Other people are bringing weed too, I just also wanted to bring my own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream hums in response, “Well, good luck preparing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, you guys are invited by the way. I’m inviting, like, half of the school, so, I hope to see you guys there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckles, “Sure, yeah, I’ll be there,” he glances towards George, waiting for his answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nervously agrees. He isn’t exactly the party type but with the way Dream was looking at him, almost as if he was begging him to go with his eyes, he couldn’t deny the invite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, I’ll see you guys then!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy parts ways with Dream and George, leaving them alone together in the park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream, you know I’m not the party type.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream giggles, “Yeah, yeah, I know. I just wanted you to experience a college party in America, plus I’m going, so you have to come with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blush spreads across George’s face as well as a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, I’ll go. Only for the experience, not because you’re going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The joke earns a loud wheeze from Dream causing George to join in on the laughter as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two spend the rest of the afternoon enjoying each other’s company. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will be the party!! So yay, no more filler chapters. :)<br/>Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will not take as long as this one (hopefully, no promises lol)<br/>Comments and kudos are highly appreciated, thank you for all the love so far &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Roll Up One, Right Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skeppy's party is about to take place and feelings are about to be revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas Eve, everyone!<br/>This chapter is kind of long awaited, my apologies, I've been feeling kind of weird all week.<br/>This one is longer than my usual chapters, hope you enjoy!<br/>(Also apologies in advance if there are any mistakes, its nearing 4 am :p)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a couple days since the two friends met up with Skeppy, the thought of the party still fresh on their minds. Dream ended up asking Sapnap if he was going to the party and, of course, Sapnap had already known about it, planning to go with Karl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so you knew about the party and, instead of telling us about it, you went and asked out your little crush?” Dream asked in a jokingly offended way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap’s face flushed, “Look, the idea of inviting you guys slipped my mind, okay. You both do not seem like the party type.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George laughed, knowing that what Sapnap had said was true, but still played along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea right, excuses. Just say you’re leaving us for your new boyfriend,” George joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap’s face flushed an even deeper shade of pink, “Oh my god, he’s not my boyfriend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Dream and George had bust out laughing at the youngest one’s embarrassment, the fit continuing for a while until George said, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay. Keep telling yourself that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle escapes Sapnap’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that day, the ongoing week went by particularly fast. The three friends spent their time going to their individual classes, doing the work for said classes, filming videos for each of their channels, and doing other mundane things around the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream eventually received a text from Skeppy about the actual day of the party, which would be this upcoming Friday at 10 pm. He was excited as he only went to a handful of college parties beforehand, none of which George had attended. Quite frankly, he was more excited to party with George than the actual party itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was nervous, learning that the party was now only two days away. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of everyone, everyone really meaning Dream. He had no idea what to expect, the feelings of anxiety and excitement bubbling in his stomach. He took a deep breath to relax himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be fine if Dream’s there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The corny thought in his mind made him chuckle but it was true. George felt safe around Dream, everything would be fine with him by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The party should be fun. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The three friends spent the next two days doing what they always do. Classes, class work, tweeting, and other mundane things around the apartment until the day finally came. The day of the party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hours before were uneventful, the three had their individual classes for the day. Dream having two, George with one, and Sapnap with two. At around 8 pm is when the three started getting ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George! Dream! Are you guys going to take showers?” Sapnap asked out loud from his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A synchronized “no” from George and Dream prompted Sapnap to grab his towel and change of clothes then rush to the bathroom to take a shower. Dream and George were sitting on the couch in the living room and shared a look at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in such a rush to look nice for his boyfriend, it’s disgusting. He has two hours to get ready,” George joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream let out his loud signature wheeze, George joining in on the laughter. The two were in a fit for a while until they finally calmed down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you’re wearing?” Dream asked, pointing at George’s choice of a grey hoodie and black sweatpants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George scoffed, “Again, Dream, two hours. No, I’m not changing until it’s 9:30 and it’s only 8:15.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled, then asked, “Do you know what you’re wearing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George sighed, “No I do not, Dream. Why? Do you want to style me or something? Because the answer’s no, you do not know how to dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream busts out in laughter, the wheezing from a little bit ago starting up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, George. You’re so feisty today, I was just asking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George giggled, “I have an idea of what I’m wearing. It’s not going to be anything spectacular.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream hummed. The two kept going back and forth, talking about different topics until Sapnap had exited the bathroom. Before Sapnap could get a word out, Dream jokingly says, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About time, we thought you died or something in there. It’s been an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap chuckled and diverged the conversation elsewhere, “Very funny, but what do you guys think? I think I look pretty snazzy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look,” Dream starts, “very ugly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap responds with a “what?” causing Dream and George to start up yet another laughing fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful in your own way,” Dream corrects himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the three calm down from the laughing fit, Dream looks over at George. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it’s 9:30, you said you were going to change now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George scoffed, “Wow okay, I’ll go change.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette got up from his seat and walked to his bedroom, heading straight for his closet. He picked out a pair of black jeans and a navy blue crewneck. He changed out of his lounging attire and slipped into the new outfit, spraying on cologne once he was ready. After fixing up his hair in the mirror, he exited his bedroom to go back into the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, not even five minutes and I’m ready,” George states, then looks over at Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was too caught up on what George was wearing. He always thought George was fit for dark blue, ironically as it was the only color the Brit could properly see. A light blush spread across his cheeks as he quickly looked at George up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you’re wearing?” George asks, snapping Dream out of his thoughts. The brunette was  pointing at Dream’s outfit of grey sweatpants and a white hoodie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream giggles, “Well, I want to be comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George sighed, “At least put on a pair of jeans or something. You look like you just rolled out of bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comment earns a chuckle from Sapnap, who nods at Dream in agreement. Dream groans, accepting defeat, and walks into his bedroom to change into a pair of dark blue jeans. After a couple minutes, all three were dressed and ready for the party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Skeppy’s place is like 40 minutes away so we should head out now, who knows how bad the traffic could be,” Dream states.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three friends slip on their shoes, exit the apartment building, and head to Dream’s car. After arguing for less than five minutes, George ended up winning the front seat, causing Sapnap to jokingly sulk in the back for a while during the ride to Skeppy’s party. After 45 minutes, with some light traffic, the three arrived. The sound of loud music and the smell of weed and alcohol filled George’s senses. His heart beating at an extremely rapid pace due to his nervousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s fine, just stick with Dream. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The three exit the car, Sapnap immediately booking it into the large, crowded house to find Karl. Dream and George glanced at each other and chuckled at how excited Sapnap was to find his boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready to head in?” Dream asked which George slowly nodded to in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair headed inside the large estate packed to the brim of very drunk and high college students. George trailed behind Dream as he tried to find his way to a less crowded area. Dream ultimately decided to hang out in the kitchen, George by his side, and pulled out a water bottle from the open cooler on the countertop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a drink?” Dream asks, positioning himself to lean on the countertop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George scratches his head then looks inside the cooler to pick something to drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I could have one of the gatorades.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream raises an eyebrow before picking up a gatorade from the cooler. Before handing it to George, he states, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know this isn’t a regular gatorade, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was George’s turn to raise an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled, handing over the bright blue drink, then said, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s spiked, there’s alcohol in it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George accepts the gatorade and chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, first one for the night I guess,” he says, taking a sip from the drink after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream giggles, taking a sip of his water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loud rap music made his ears buzz, the base of it made his heart pound in his chest. The smell of weed filled his nostrils and he wanted nothing more than to light up with George again, away from the chaos of the party. A feeling of slight regret filled his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smoking one-on-one with George again would be way better than this party. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream!! Woah, and George too?! What’s up you guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The greeting had pulled Dream from his thoughts. He turned around to see who the voice belonged to, it was Quackity. George ended up beating Dream on greeting him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Quackity. We just got here a little while ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three ended up having a conversation for a while, Quackity taking swigs from his beer bottle and George taking sips from the gatorade. Dream was included in the conversation, but his mind was somewhere else, fixated on smoking, specifically shotgunning, with George. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, now that I think about it, do you guys want to come upstairs to smoke with the others? The others being Sapnap, Karl, Punz, and Skeppy,” Quackity asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream and George share a look with one another, Dream taking the lead and agreeing to Quackity’s invitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, there’s not much else for us to do down here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome, follow me fellas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the pair did, following the youngest up the huge flight of stairs to a secluded room at the end of the hall. The door was shut, but promptly opened by Quackity as he barged in with Dream and George trailing behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve brought more guests!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pungent smell of weed filled George’s nostrils as he entered the room, as well as the multiple “heys” from everyone in the room. Dream and George greeted everyone back then chose to sit on the empty couch near the window. Everyone else was situated on the floor, guess it was the most comfortable place to be tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An extra guest was in the room that Quackity didn’t name and that caught Dream’s attention immediately as he sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad? What are you doing here? You don’t exactly seem like the smoking type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad moved from his spot on the floor next to Skeppy to sit on the arm of the couch near Dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, Dream. I’m a good muffin, so I don’t smoke, but Skeppy practically begged me to come so now I’m here, basically taking care of him for the night,” he says, looking over at a very obviously stoned Skeppy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The response earns a loud wheeze from Dream and a laugh from George, both amused not only by the thought of Skeppy begging Bad to come to his party but also the idea of Bad being his babysitter for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s start up a new rotation, without Skeppy and Karl,” Punz announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud laugh came from Skeppy after this statement, making Bad turn to the green and blue pair and say, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my cue to go, have fun you guys!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream and George say a simultaneous “bye,” in response as Bad tries his best to peel Skeppy off the floor and take him to his bedroom to rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course the host of the party isn’t in the right state of mind to actually host,” Sapnap commented, earning a laugh from everyone left in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream, you know how to roll right?” Punz asks, diverging the conversation elsewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I kind of have to,” Dream responds, chuckling after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah you’re right. I have everything crushed up, can you roll for me?” Punz asks, earning a nod from Dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Punz hands over the grinder filled with crushed weed and rolling paper to Dream, who takes it and gets to work. George was fiddling with his fingers but focused his attention to watch in awe as Dream started to roll a fresh joint. The alcohol in his system already making him feel warm, but not even close to drunk or even tipsy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream feels George’s intrigued stare, deciding to tease him when he has to lick the side of the rolling paper to make it sticky. George’s face turns a beet red, deciding to look away to hide his flushed face. Dream chuckles lowly, making sure George doesn’t hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back, gonna get drinks. I’m tryna get crossed tonight. Anyone want anything?” Punz asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity responds, asking for a corona, while George responds, but with a question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crossed? What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, like crossed-faded, as in high and drunk at the same time,” Punz answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George is intrigued and raises an eyebrow as he replies with,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, okay then, interesting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Punz chuckles in response, “You interested, George?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was, he had experienced getting high before, of course, and drunk, but never both at the same time. He thought about it for a little, he was at a party and what else could one do at parties?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to, George,” Dream comments, snapping George from his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh but George wanted to now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I am interested,” he turned to Punz, “just get me whatever you end up getting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Punz responds with a simple “got it,” and walks out the door to get the drinks from downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream turns his body to George, lighting the joint with a lighter that Sapnap let him borrow, and speaks while lighting it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, do you really want to get--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette cuts him off, “Yea, Dream, for the experience. Plus, I’ll know whether or not I’d want to do it again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream lets out a sigh, then takes a pull from the joint in order to keep it lit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Taking care of you is going to be a pain, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George lets out a scoff, then smiles, “Yeah, yeah. You won’t need to be doing that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream looks at him with a “yeah, right” look while taking another pull from the joint, handing it to Sapnap after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Sapnap takes a few hits off the joint, Punz re-enters the room, bottles and cups of alcohol in hand. He gives Quackity his corona and hands George a concoction in a red solo cup, sitting down on the arm of the couch near Dream afterwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s in it?” George asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Punz chuckles, “Take a sip, you’ll figure it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George scoffs, “You could’ve poisoned me or something, just tell me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comment earns a laugh from everyone in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would gain nothing from poisoning you, but since you insist on knowing, it’s ciroc mixed with fruit juice and a dash of fireball.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George chuckles, “Thank you. Uh, bottoms up, I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette takes a long swing from the cup, the alcohol tingling his throat as it went down, and makes a disgusted face after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, that’s horrid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This earns a chuckle from everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a full rotation and a finished red solo cup of alcohol, George was starting to feel...weird. His eyelids were droopy, face flushed and chest hot, his heart was pounding practically out of his chest, yet he felt at bliss. The others were starting to feel things too, Karl was basically passed out on Sapnap’s lap, Sapnap was trying his hardest to keep his head up to not fall asleep. Quackity had been sprawled out across the floor, staring up at the ceiling in awe. Punz was doing way better than all of them, simply on his phone and slumped on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was fine, he had only taken three hits off the joint and had no alcohol in his system. He would need to drive them all home at some point and kept that in mind. He chuckled at the sight of all his non-sober friends around him, then felt a weight on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream had tensed up a bit as George had just gotten so close to him without any warning. A light blush spread across his freckled cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, George,” he said, placing a hand on top of the brunette’s head to ruffle his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George giggled, “H-hi, Dream,” he said, looking up at the dirty blond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream took this opportunity to admire George’s face, as he usually does. His eyes were so low, creating an almost sultry expression on his face, his cheeks dusted a deep shade of pink, and his mouth curved into a cute, small smile. His hair was all ruffled, thanks to Dream, and his eyes were so glossy, enough for Dream to get lost in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks so beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Dream asks, prying himself from his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George hums, “Hot, really hot. Almost uncomfortably hot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s face flushes, “O-oh, well, do you want to go to the bathroom? You can splash cold water on your face, that would probably help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nods, biting his lip, which makes Dream’s cheeks turn an even deeper shade of pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re going to have to get up for this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This earns a groan from George. Dream chuckles as he stands up from the couch, then extends a hand out for George to hold onto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, you can hold my hand to make it easier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George gives in, taking Dream’s hand and slowly gets up from the couch. His legs feel like jello and he ends up leaning onto Dream for support. The dirty blond notices and decides to wrap an arm around George’s waist to keep him stable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Punz, do you know where the bathroom is?” Dream asks, turning his head to meet the other blond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, it’s literally across from this room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream thanks him then walks himself, and George, over to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside, he closes the door behind them so that people would know that it was occupied. The taller man adjusts the shorter one to sit on the toilet seat, as he knew that the Brit would not be able to stand up to wash his own face. Dream sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I’d be taking care of you for the rest of the night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George giggles then looks up at Dream to say a simple, “oops” making Dream giggle back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you going to splash cold water on your face from there?” Dream questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, I won’t be the one doing it,” George responds, earning a chuckle from the taller man who then lets out a loud sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, how am I going to deal with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream looks around the bathroom, spotting a rack of fresh towels on top of a shelf above the toilet. He grabs one of the smaller ones and runs it under cold water from the sink, handing the damp towel to George. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George stays still, not even thinking about grabbing it from Dream, making the other man sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just want me to do everything for you now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George giggles, then nods his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream gets closer to the shorter man, towel in hand, and leans against the side of the sink to get more comfortable. He brings a hand under George’s chin, making them both blush, and starts wiping George’s forehead and the rest of his face with the damp towel. The brunette stared up at the blond as he did so, making Dream’s hands tremble slightly and heart beat out of his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once finished, Dream places the towel behind him on the edge of the sink, and looks back at George, a smile forming on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Dream,” George starts, making Dream hum in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream feels his body grow warmer, his heart about to burst out of his chest. He takes a deep breath before saying, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I like you too, George. We’re friends after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George shakes his head back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, that’s not what I mean,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream felt like he was going to collapse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you, even more than a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dirty blond felt his knees go weak for a second and his heart swell in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what, George, c-come on now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George looked up at Dream with the largest puppy dog eyes, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not like me back, Dream?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Floridian felt like he was going to melt, right then and there. He sighed, then cupped George’s face in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He won’t remember this anyway…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- Of course I like you back, George. God, more than you could imagine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright smile formed on George’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then kiss me, Dream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile formed on Dream’s face. He let his hands fall from George’s face, making the brunette look up at him with a confused expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want nothing more than to do that, George.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Brit furrowed his eyebrows, “Then do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream let out a forced chuckle, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, George. You aren’t sober.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s eyes fell from Dream’s gaze as he suddenly felt very emotional, his vision becoming blurred as tears started to form in his eyes. Dream notices this, placing his hands back on George’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, love, please don’t cry. I- God I would do anything right now to be able to kiss you, but I can’t do it if you aren’t sober. Trust me, if you were, I’d do it in a heartbeat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tear slips from George’s eye, which Dream wipes away with his finger. George looks down at the floor to avoid making eye contact with the taller man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I was sober.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckles, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, me too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of a kiss on the lips, which George had wanted, Dream softly kisses George on top of his head, ruffling his hair after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time to go home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George hums, raising his arms for Dream to help him back up. Dream helps the smaller man back on his feet, the two walking back into the other room to pick up Sapnap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can keep him here, Chris is coming to pick up Karl and Sapnap wants to go with him,” Quackity explains as Dream tries to pry Sapnap off of Karl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream lets go of the younger boy and says a simple “alright,” leaving the room with George at his side. His hand was wrapped around the smaller man’s waist to keep him from falling, which came in handy for when they had to go down the steps, and the two walked together to the car. Dream helped George in getting situated in the passenger seat, then went around to hop in the driver’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride back was calming, Dream had sobered up by now as the weed from earlier really did nothing to affect him. He glanced over at George every once and while, the brunette trying desperately to stay awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived, Dream had to practically peel the older man out of the passenger seat, successfully doing so, getting back into the position from earlier to help George walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside their apartment, Dream made a beeline to George’s bedroom, sitting George on his bed once inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream went through George’s closet, picking out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for him to change into. He grabbed the clothes and handed it to George, who did not want to get dressed himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, I literally could not kiss you earlier and now I cannot change you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George let out a frustrated groan and started to take his shirt off, making Dream panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-george! At least let me leave the room before you start changing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giggle escaped George’s lips, making Dream sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back, I’m gonna change and bring you a glass of water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the dirty blond did just that, going into his bedroom to change into a pair of sweatpants then going into the kitchen to get George a glass of water. When he re-entered George’s bedroom, he was ready for bed and getting under the covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream waited for George to get under the covers then handed him the glass of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink up, you’ll thank me later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sat down on the bed next to George, waiting patiently as the brunette finished the glass of water. Once finished, Dream took the glass from George and said, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you should get some rest now. I’ll go so you can--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George cuts him off, “D-don’t go. Stay, please…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled, placing the glass on the end table near the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-alright, I’ll stay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George moved over a bit in order for Dream to have space under the covers. Dream slipped himself under the blankets and snuggled up against George, who had placed his head on Dream’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled, placing a hand on George’s head to play with his hair, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, George.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are well appreciated<br/>Now I'm gonna finally go to sleep, hope you all enjoyed your little Christmas gift lol<br/></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my first story on ao3 so please bare with me lol, also haven't written a fanfic since I was in middle school so we'll see how this goes.<br/>this fic is also inspired by the song "tryna smoke" by jhene aiko</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>